Mr. Starry Green Eyes
by Some Kind of Bliss
Summary: Kino Makoto in search of a one-night stand - can she find her Mr. Starry Green Eyes? Please R&R. (And if you're thinking that hopeless romance just isn't your favorite genre - please. Just read this fic. /Trust me/. It's not hopeless romance. It's not ang


Mr. Starry Green Eyes  
by Elios.  
  
All characters in this story belonging to Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon  
to not belong to me; rather, they belong to our dear Takeuchi Naoko.  
However, all original characters are mine; should you feel the urge  
to use them, just ask. Please. That's all I... err, ask. Right.  
  
-----  
  
Author's Notes beforehand:  
This story is an original concept, though I understand it may resemble  
a few other pieces of original fiction (not Sailormoon, to my  
knowledge) in existance - I have a few in my head, but I will not  
mention those for the sake of ruining the story. Please do not  
complain to me on how the story progresses or ends. I rate this story  
PG-13 for some of its content. If you want to know, read it for  
yourself. I must note that this is a rather sordid story.  
  
-----  
  
  
  
My name is Kino Makoto. I'm not your completely average girl,  
but I think that I'm average, none the less. But all that is a  
completely different story. You'll have to look elsewhere for it,  
because this is a story about my searching for that perfect man, the  
one every girl longs for, and whom is my Mr. Starry Green Eyes.  
  
Again and again, I'll keep on walking, from door to door,  
from hall to hall, through an endless maze of the night, searching.  
Again and again, I'll continue my searching, looking all over for  
that pair of starry green eyes.  
  
Tonight I ventured into the "Moonlight Island Bar and Pool  
Center". It was occupied by a few men, all apparently older, mostly  
clustered about the pool table, leaving the arcade machines to one  
side of the room vacant. The bartender had a cloth out and was  
cleaning his counter, about eight stools lined in front of it.  
  
Then, one man looked up at me. He might of been around thirty,  
with brown hair and brown eyes. He's certainly not my Mr. Starry  
Green Eyes, but he looks like he'll do for a one-night stand, at  
least. I'm so desparate for love. I see him a smile, such a  
suggestive grin, and I feel myself pulled to him.  
  
He has a sly wink, and I decide to attempt to come across  
coy. However, he shakes his head with a sad nod, and gestures to the  
window that looks outside. A woman stands out there, huddled about in  
a jacket - his unspoken words explain to me that this is his wife. If  
we want to do something, we can't be obvious about it.  
  
So he's in search of a one-night stand, and would be perfect  
for me, but unfortunately he's not what I'm looking for - he won't do  
unless I can really have him, and he has a wife. I give him an  
apologetic smile, and walk out.  
  
Again and again, I'll keep on walking, from door to door,  
from hall to hall, through an endless maze of the night, searching.  
Again and again, I'll continue my searching, looking all over for  
that pair of starry green eyes.  
  
Now I've decided to take a chance on the "Midnight Star Cafe".  
It appears nice enough from what I can see outside. Inside, it's a  
nice set up, with plush furniture sprinkled about. It's rather empty  
though, and a sign above the bar is highlighted, "NOW SERVING  
ALCOHOL". A group of fraternity boys are gathered about a table in a  
corner. I decide to make the first move, this time.  
  
The one with blonde hair and blue eyes looks my way, and I  
open my jacket slightly, revealing my white shirt underneath. He  
whispers words across the room towards me, and so I slink in his  
direction.  
  
However, as I near, he holds up his hand to me - I pause in  
my movement, and blink. He tells me that he doesn't really want me,  
but he knows a friend who does. His friend has been searching for a  
girl, and maybe I'd be interested in giving my number. I sigh lightly,  
though, and just turn around. This isn't what I was looking for.  
  
Again and again, I'll keep on walking, from door to door,  
from hall to hall, through an endless maze of the night, searching.  
Again and again, I'll continue my searching, looking all over for  
that pair of starry green eyes.  
  
It's a Friday night, the clubs all packed, but I'm looking for  
a quiet place. That's where my guy would be at. But I'm tired of  
rolling dice, and so I go back to the Crown Game Centre. The second  
level is empty, except for one man.  
  
My heart skips a beat, as he looks up at me. He's got red  
hair, and a wonderful pair of green eyes. Starry green eyes. I can  
feel the steam rising, in the air around me. He grins, and my heart  
flutters.  
  
This is him.  
  
No more! I don't have to search anymore, through the endless  
maze the night offers. Again and again, I was lost with my blindness  
in the night, but now I've found my pair of starry green eyes.  
  
We come back to my apartment - things are all strewn about,  
but all we see our each other. I rip his shirt off, and he undresses  
me. His pants are still donned as he enters me, and I have a sudden  
moment of bliss before the gun is at my head.  
  
He tells me that he's been searching for such a shy, coy  
prey as I, and he's sorry it has to end this way. But he begs for my  
forgiveness, so he can go to Heaven, because he couldn't help himself  
around my innocence.  
  
He leans down to whisper, "...And all good things must  
come to end," before the fatal bullet strikes me, and the words now  
echo in the dull stillness around me, as I drown in tears unwept.  
  
Again and again, I had kept on walking, from door to door,  
from hall to hall, through an endless maze of the night, searching.  
Again and again, I had continued my searching, looking all over for  
that pair of starry green eyes, when all I needed was all that I had  
found - nothing.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Author's Notes afterwards:  
I guess some could say that Aino Minako would've been better for this  
story than Kino Makoto, but I just love my Sailor Jupiter. :D So  
why'd I kill her? Not sure.  
This was actually based off a poem called "One-Night Stand" I had  
written (which had been inspired by the movie "Looking for Mr.  
Goodbar"), so if there seems to be an underlying rhythm or rhyme to  
any of the paragraphs... you'll know why. ;)  
  
----- 


End file.
